The present invention relates to a linear motor, and a compressor equipped with the linear motor.
The linear motor known to be relevant to the invention is disclosed in WO2004/093301.
Specifically, WO2004/093301 discloses an armature 3a constituted by teeth formed by punching the magnetic steel plate into a serrated shape, and an armature core for forming a yoke, and armature winding wires 5u, 5v, 5w formed by winding coils around a plurality of teeth 4u, 4v, 4w of the armature core, respectively. Teeth 6a wound with no coil are disposed between the teeth 4u and 4v, and teeth 4v and 4w, which are wound with coils, respectively. The teeth 4u, 4v, 4w wound with coils and the teeth 6a wound with no coil are arranged alternately (abstract). This makes it possible to improve interphase insulation (page 5, lines 1 to 6).